


Keep it Till the End

by TORUKAisJUSTICE



Series: [CURRENTLY LOOKING FOR A SERIES TITLE] [11]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Always drunk Taka, Dome Tour, Fluff, It's almost a year and I still suck at tagging dammit, M/M, Pattient Toru, Shitty Timeline, So many characters that I don't know how to write, pervert Taka, pervert Toru, proud dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TORUKAisJUSTICE/pseuds/TORUKAisJUSTICE
Summary: Taka's Birthday Special.





	Keep it Till the End

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, this is so loooooong overdue. I was so lazy and unmotivated to finish this crap so you can find the end totally rushed or someshit. Anyways, this is like the ultimate spoilers to DREAMERS, like it has some elements that would happen in the future, and if you don't like, you might as well turn away or something. For those who hasn't read DREAMERS anyway, this also has a shit-ton of references from that story and from Reason.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. OOR and their respective families, and all the other characters mentioned here were not mine.

Toru massaged the bridge of his nose as he trudged towards the lounge of Dome.

Everyone has been busy packing up their things because this will be the last day that they can stay here. Apparently, there would be a baseball game tomorrow so they have to pack their instruments and other shits, but since they have staffs assigned for that, the members were just loitering around and doing the things they wanna do.

He had seed Tomoya and his wife talking near the tent where the food were being serve while Michelle-san is busy laughing and taking photos of her husband and little girl. Toru had stayed for a while just to tease Ryota that his niece would _definitely_ get jealous for all the attention he gives to his little girl. Of course it made the bassist flustered as hell before he cried that he won't neglect _Mei-chan_ or something.

Then he proceeds on cooing on his baby kid again, planting kisses on the girl's smooth cheeks as she blew bubbles and cackle at the attention from his father. Toru watched it, his arms crossed over his chest, with a small, content smile on his face.

_Ah_ , who would’ve thought that Ryota, _of all people_ , would tie the knot first? And to a _foreign girl_ of all people when he could not even understand English in their younger years!

"I'm sorry, Toru-san," Michelle smiled up at him as she spoke in English, her Canadian accent evident on her soft voice, "You're gonna be having an all-boys night tomorrow, right? But here's Ryota..." she shrugged, smiling as she glanced on her family.

"It's alright," Toru nodded, "It's between shows anyway so Ryota can do whatever he wants. You're not coming with us?" he asked, brows knitted in confusion, "I can book another lounge for you and Kaori-san if you'd like?"

Michelle smiled apologetically at him, her features reminding him of the _posters_ plastered on the walls of his dorm unit in Amuse years and years ago.

"It's for Taka-chan and I don't know most of the people who will be attending," she said, making Toru wonder why everyone is calling Taka either Mori-chan or Taka-chan while he's stuck being _Toru-san_ — _I mean, I'm the younger one here!_ Not that he wants to be called Toru-chan, _ewww, that sounds horrible_ —, "And she will have to rest and sleep coz the travel makes her cranky these days. I've sent my regards to Taka-chan, I hope that's okay?"

More childish laughter were heard in the air, and Toru took that as a _cue to get the fuck out_ and let the family have their own time, "That's more than alright. But if you ever change your mind, just tell your husband, ne?"

"I'll keep that in mind," she said, "Thanks for inviting me though! And oh, please tell Taka-chan that Kaori-chan put his berries in a container so he can take it home, ne?"

Toru nodded and turned back, waving a dismissive hand on Ryota's wife. Taka would be ecstatic to know that someone managed to preserved his precious strawberries instead of them going into waste. Toru hummed as he slowly walked towards the other lounge in the other side of the Dome. Talking with Ryota's family is so satisfying, it feels like Michelle and their baby girl have been with them _for years_. Michelle gets along _really well_ with Kaori-san, they would meet even without their stupid husbands to talk about god knows what— _probably girly things_ —and let their respective kids have a _play date_ or something. Tomoya and Ryota would always throw a _tantrum_ about not being able to witness how their kids played with each other, and oh, their wives really knows how to rile them up even further by sending cute videos and pictures. One time when they were taking a break during a sound check, Ryota suddenly screamed out of the back stage, making Taka glare at him in full force. The vocalist is not feeling well and the echoes are so loud in the area, making the sounds reverberate noisily around them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_Ah..._ Toru watched from afar as Ryota skipped towards the platform where Tomoya's drums are, _you're gonna be so dead Ryota._

"What is it?!" Taka growled as he looked up at the bassist. He's currently sitting on the steps of the podium with a sour look on his face, "I hope it's a _matter of life and death_ for you to be squealing like that or else—,"

"It is!" Ryota insisted before turning his phone to show something. Toru was standing far from the three so he couldn't really figure it out buy judging from the shout of _pure glee_ from Tomoya and how Taka's scowl gets more intense, it's probably about their kids again, "Look! Tomo-kun's baby and my girl are hanging out _gaaaah_!!!"

"Uwaaah!!!" Tomoya jumped from his stool to gush at the picture, "So unfair, _mou_!!!"

Toru had expected that the vocalist would _lash out_ at the other two members because that's what he usually do whenever one of them loses focus or when the sound is off or the venue isn't resonating with their instruments too well. But no, Taka just retained his scowling bitch face as he huffed and fiddled with the now golden strands of his hair.

"You know, if you're gonna lose focus because of Kohama-chan and baby tomato, then why don't you just bring them in the next leg of the tour, huh?" he nonchalantly said at the _exact_ same time that all the sound effects stopped playing in the speakers.

...

...

The whole dome was suddenly plunged into an eerie silence, and Toru can swear he heard the sound of Ryota and Tomoya's jaws _cracking wide open_ at that. Even Toru couldn’t fight the urge to stalk towards the drum set as he eyed his lover with a confused, worried look on his face.

What the hell? Did Taka just really said that?

_Is he sick or something?_

Taka probably noticed the lack of reaction from everyone so he slowly looked up, only to realize that his band mates were giving him this wide-eyed look as if he just grew another _three heads_ or something. So naturally, he scowled at that, "What?" he spat, "What the fuck are you looking at?!"

"Ah, Takahiro, you’re an angel!!!" Tomoya easily slid down into his knees as he grabbed the shell-shocked vocalist's shoulders and roughly shook him, "I love you, gaaah!!!" he said and leaned forward as if he's aiming for a kiss but instead of the vocalist's lips, he had an intimate kissing scene with Taka's open palms, " _Mpghjj_!!!"

"Don't you dare fucking kiss me, you—," Taka screeched as he tried to push the bouncy drummer away, but Tomoya is probably feeling _suicidal_ today so he just kept on pushing forward to annoy the living daylights out of Takahiro, "Gaaah!!! Get off me! I’ll fucking shove my mic down your throat, gaaah!!!"

"Stop harassing Mori-Chan!" Ryota finally wake up from his daze, awe stupor as he pulled the drummer away from the murderous midget, "He's a genius for thinking that!"

Toru snorted at that. _Genius. WTF._

"So let him go before he actually bullies you again!" he pleaded and _thank god_ that Tomoya actually yielded, but not without flashing his usual bright smile that can illuminate the entire fucking dome.

"Thanks, Takahiro! You're the best!"

"Ahhh!" Ryota sighed dreamily, "We should have them wear the ambitions merch, Tomo-kun!"

"Uwaaah! That will be so fucking cuuute!!!"

Toru blandly smiled at the two. Even if they're already have their own kids, those dorks still act like fucking _kids_ themselves. Nothing really changed since they started building their own family, in fact, if someone had changed since then, it's definitely Taka. Sure, he's still the _same brash, impulsive and loud_ Takahiro but Toru had noticed that he mellowed than a bit, especially when it comes to those two idiots.

He would often see Taka smiling whenever the two is talking about their kids. He would also allow Tomoya and Ryota to talk nonstop and gush about how their babies can now recognize them, or how they spend the night staying awake to feed them, or how their wives look cute together with their kids. Like right now, the old Taka would definitely throw a _karate chop_ on the drummer's head and Ryota's as well for ruining their rehearsal but no, instead, he even suggested the two to bring their kids in Nagoya next time.

_Nagoya, huh..._

Toru glanced down at his newest guitar as he tested a few strums, that means Taka's birthday is coming up, too...

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He sighed and pushed the door open. He had expected that the vocalist would be alone and fiddling on his phone, talking to god-knows-who-again and looking at random girls' photos in instagram, but to his surprise, Taka was there—and _he's definitely not alone._

The vocalist is lying on his back on the long couch, the center table across him is filled with cakes and glasses of champagne they drank a few hours ago after their customary birthday greetings for him, his arms were raised in the air—holding a very _round_ , very _Tomoya-look-alike_ Baby Tomato on his arms.

"Who's the cute one, _huh_?? Who's the one who ate my berries, _huh_??" Taka cooed, his voice smooth and with a hint of laughter with every syllable spoken, to the baby on his arms, "It's you! _You_!!!" he said before lifting up the boy and bringing down again on his chest, making Tomoya’s kid cackle like hell.

Toru lingers a bit longer in the doorway as he took in that sight. It was just...too _pur_ e, too _precious_ that he could not take any step nor make any sound to ruin it. The childish babbles and Taka's baby talk and chuckles filled the expanse of the warmly-lit room, filling Toru's ears with _satisfaction, contentment_ and...and a deep-sated sadness and _inferiority._

Don't.

_Don't go there, you wimpy ass._

But even before he can fall into darkness and despair again, he immediately reigned his thoughts back and focused on the sight before him. Taka seems to not notice his presence, and if not for Baby Tomato's eyes zooming at him, the vocalist would probably not even know that he's...well, _existing_ and watching them like a complete _creep._

"Eh? What'cha looking at, Tomato-chan??" Taka asked as he turned his head sideways, and god did Toru almost get swept odd his feet with the bright, wide smile that erupted on Taka's lips when he recognized his presence.

"Toru-san!" he exclaimed like a hyperactive kid, his cheeks uncharacteristically flushed, reminding Toru that he had drank a few sips of champagne to indulge the staffs and guests earlier, "You're here!"

Toru snorted at that as he walked towards the couche, "No, dumbass, I'm just your fucking imagination."

"So snappy," Taka mumbled as he struggled to rose into a sitting position, but since he's not really into gym exercises, he just looked like a tortoise on its back attempting to roll over. Baby Tomato cooed as Taka's face gets distorted with every grunt, "Gah, Toru! Help me!!!"

Toru stopped himself from laughing out loud at the pathetic look on his lover's face. As much as he wanted to watch him struggle and fail majestically like that, he fears that Taka might unconsciously throw Baby Tomato away or something so he decided to end his sufferings. He plucked the giggling child from Taka's hand and put him onto his lap while Taka used that chance to roll over and sit. He was panting as hell like he had ran a marathon or something.

"That was _exhausting_ like hell!" Taka lamented as he leaned back on the couch. Meanwhile, the kid on Toru's lap immediately went silent as he look up at him with a blank look on his face that strongly reminds him of Tomoya's face whenever he's _concentrating._

Toru stared back at the kid with his usual impassive expressions.

Baby Tomato stares back at him with an open-mouthed astonishment.

Taka, who was left to rot in the sidelines, glanced at the guitarist then to the suddenly quiet kid before smacking Toru's head, "Don't glare at him like that, Toru!" he chastised.

He instantly patted the stinging part of his head and glared to the vocalist instead, "The _fu_ —what's that for?!"

"You're not supposed to have a glaring contest with a baby, Toru!" he said before stealing the kid off his lap and rubs his nose onto the kids cute little button one—wait, why is he laughing again?! _Does the kid hates me or something?! Eh??_ —, "That's why the kids are scared of you, mou!!!"

What.

Toru huffed in indignation, "That's a lie. Ryota's kid loves me."

"When she's _asleep_."

"Yeah, but..." Toru's face contorted with a frown as he realized that he still hasn't had a proper interaction with Kohama-chan, other than the times that Ryota or Taka leaves the sleeping girl into his arms, " _Maa._.."

"Don't try to bullshit your way out, Toru," Taka clacked his tongue while making funny faces for the baby, "Remember the kid in Nagisaen? He ignored you coz he probably felt the creepy aura around you—,"

"The actual _fu_ —,"

"Stop swearing around kids, asshole!"

_But you're the one who's saying foul words!_

"Ah, finally!" Tomoya suddenly came barging into the barge even before Toru can strangle Taka for being smartsy around him. The drummer probably noticed how he glared daggers and everything sharp to the vocalist so his smile went stiff as he _carefully_ trudged towards the couch, bringing a plastic food container with him, "Eh? What's wrong? Are you two fighting?"

"No," Taka said as he stood up and passed the baby to Tomoya, who laid the container onto the coffee table, "It's just Toru being his usual creepy self."

Tomoya let out a nervous laugh at that.

Toru glared at him.

"Where's Kaori-chan by the way?" Taka asked as he fussed on the ambitions shirt worn by the baby Tomato, and damn if it isn't the cutest thing Toru had ever seen today. What the hell, why does Taka looks so fucking good whenever he's around with kids?

Tomoya swayed his baby and smiled at the vocalist, "She's already in the car. It's gonna be a long drive so we're taking our leave now~"

Taka pouted, "Eh...that's a shame...would she go with us tomorrow night? I'll book another room for them, if they like?"

Toru almost gagged at that. Wow, their thoughts are getting more synchronized as years passed by huh?

"She'll pass," Tomoya said, "She’s not the person who wants to get the attention of the media after all."

Toru saw his lover winced at the mention of the media. Right, Taka had just...experienced another blow from them a few days ago about a certain figure skater. Or was she retired? Toru shrugs, it's not like he cared about it anyway.

"Fine, fine," Taka conceded afterwards, "don't be late ne? We're gonna have sushi then we'll go somewhere else afterwards..."

Tomoya paled at that as his eyes darted to Toru for help. Or maybe he just can't stand a normal conversation without Taka hurling something or kicking his ass in the process. Toru arched a brow at the drummer, _what?_

"Uhm, Taka-chan _, ano nee_..." he started as he straightened his baby boy on his arms, "I think I'll pass on the second place. Driving will take a shit on my stamina you know—,"

"Stamina, _pfffft!_!!"

"—don't put any malice on it, mou!" Tomoya insisted, making his kid look at him with those squinted dark orbs, "I'm serious here! Gomen ne? I'll make it up to you next time!"

Taka puffed his cheeks in indignation as he pinched the pink, chubby kids of baby tomato, " _Aho_ , as if I can force you to join the party anymore. You have your own family now, so it's okay..."

Toru and Tomoya exchanged the same look of confusion and _worry_ about those words. The tone seems harmless but Toru _knows_ , Toru _feels_ that there's something **more** into it than Taka was saying...

_Is he..._

"Taka..." the guitarist said in warning, knowing that the vocalist is unconsciously pouting for not being _the priority_ anymore ever since the two started their family. Toru founds it endearing because it just shows how spoiled and scared to be alone Taka is—the very same one he met years and years ago who would ask Toru to come to his unit after school just to have someone over dinner. He craves love and attention and the company of others all this time but as he grew up, Taka gradually learns that people change, that their important persons can shift into new ones and that he should not throw a hissy fit about it because that's just how the world works.

"I know, _mou_ ," Taka said, "when we're not rehearsing or doing shows, you can give all of your time and attention to your family, remember?" he then turned his attention towards the cute little boy on the drummer's arms, "Bye for now, Tomato-chan! come play with us next time, ne?? And come to my next birthday, too!"

"I already told you that his name's not Tomato-chan, mou!" Tomoya whined, earning a dark, sadistic smile that Taka had mastered through the years.

"See if I care, besides, I _hope_ that his first words would be _Uncle Taka_ or something!"

"Whaaaat?! No!" Tomoya moved his son away from Taka’s hand, "His first words would be _Papa_!"

"Hah!" Taka put his hands on either side of his hip as he tilted his head in challenge, "Let's see about that, Tomoya. I look forward on seeing the _defeated_ look on your face when that day comes, pffft!"

"Mou!!!"

"Stop bullying the kid, Taka," Toru shook his head in disbelief, "He might ends up crying you know?"

"Then I'll just kick his ass so he would cry even more."

"Why not kick his ass so he would shut up?"

"Gah, you big pair of _meanie_!" Tomoya cried in disbelief and mortification while Taka and Toru shared a look of pure evil and conspiracy about bullying the drummer—next time though, when his wife and baby boy is not here to witness how pathetic their Tomoya could whine—, "Come on, _aka-chan_ , say bye to your jerk—,"

Taka smiled _widely_ , showing off all his white teeth, as he batted his eyelashes consecutively— _which screamed bloody murder no matter how you look at it_ —, "What was that, Tomoya?"

"I-I mean," Toru guffaws in laughter as the drummer stuttered like hell, "Say goodbye to Uncle Taka and Uncle Toru, ne" he then make his boy wave his chubby little fingers, making Taka squeal in delight and almost rush towards the father and son to tackle the cute boy again, "We're off! See you tomorrow!"

And just like that, Tomoya stalked away like he's being chased by a horde of flesh-eating dinosaur. The room was plunge into silence once more. Taka sighs before he plopped down on the couch and rested his legs over the coffee table, "Now, what?"

Toru ignored him and look at the food container. It's filled with the huge strawberries decorating Taka's cake earlier. Heck, it actually looks more like a bouquet of fruits rather than a cake itself ne?

"We should also head out," he said after gathering his things from the table—cigarettes, zippo, and his keys, everything else were already picked up by the staff or loaded in his own car—, "It's a long drive and you still have to meet Kinoshita-san, right?"

"Oh, shit, fuck, you're right!" Taka instantly leaped on his feet as he scrambled for his stuffs. He glanced at the container and when Toru tilted it to show the bright red berries, the grin on his face grew impossibly wider as he accepted it, "Thanks, Toru-san. I can really count on you with these things."

"Shut your patronizing," he huffed as he walked passed him and towards the hallway, with the vocalist trailing behind him.

"You should just become my _secretary_ ," Taka said behind him, his voice muffled with the strawberry that he's probably attacking right now. Damn kid, doesn’t even wait until they get into the car before devouring his favorite fruit, “You know, with all the shits you do for me.”

“I’d rather not—,”

“You can also handle my _life_ —,”

“Taka.”

“Nani, Toru-san?”

He glanced over his shoulder, just to glare at the ever-grinning face of his lover, “Shut the fuck up.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Four hours. It took more than four hours to drive from Aichi Prefecture to Tokyo. It wasn’t a problem to Toru because he loves driving through the years. Sometimes, when he wants to be alone (or when he and Taka got into yet another fight over petty things in the past) he would get his keys and drive all night long, without any destination in mind. Sometimes he would end up just in Tokyo Bay, or in some random parks 50 kilometers away from home. Driving away from Tokyo feels good, like he’s escaping all the _shits and mess_ and leaving all his problems and worries behind as he lowered down the windows to allow the fresh night air into the vehicle, but going back?

It’s definitely what he hated most. One time he almost fell asleep on the way back to Tokyo just because he’s been driving all night long, without food nor sleep. It was three in the morning and he’s like a _universe_ away from his unit and his eyes we’re more heavily-lidded than usual. He swore that he won’t drive that long again.

For a week that is.

Anyway, so, in general, Toru like long, silent drives and a four-hour one wouldn’t give him a massive headache like the one he’s having now. And yes, it’s because he’s been locked in a fucking closed car with  Taka— _loud-mouthed, energetic, and slightly-drunk_ Takahiro—all the way to Tokyo.

“Takeru would be there, too— _gaah_!!!” Taka almost hit his face on the dashboard—if not for the seatbelt that Toru had painstakingly made him wear earlier—when Toru suddenly stepped on the breaks with that revelation. Some of the strawberries even spilled from the container because of the impact. He eyed those red fruits in distaste.

“Don’t fucking stain my floor, dumbass!” he barked before he started driving again, his eyes focused on the road while his fingers were tightly clutching the wheel, “I’ll charge you for the cleaning fee!”

“Then fucking drive like a _sane man_ , mou!” Taka retorted as picked the berries with a tissue and dump it in the bin Toru specifically placed there for his lover, “It’s not like a new thing that I invited Takeru for you to act like that!”

“Yeah,” Toru blandly smile without looking away from the road, “He’s your _best friend_ after all…”

He almost gagged at that. That always leave a nasty taste in his mouth.

No. He doesn’t really _hate_ the actor, but if he knew that Takeru would play a huge role in Taka’s life, Toru would’ve _never_ entertained him during their younger years _. I mean, he almost break us apart years ago, dammit!_ Takeru has been more dangerous than Taka’s past girlfriends, to be honest!

And what’s worse is that Taka was so fucking _ready_ to leave him, to _replace_ him even after all the years they’ve been _together_ , after all the problems and shits and _hell they went through_!

_Dammit,_ he muttered a resounding curse in his mind, _I’m so fucking glad that it was all in the past now._

It’s true. Even if Takeru and Toru’s relationship is not the _same_ when ONE OK ROCK is just starting, they’ve reached in a reasonable term these days. He could now _tolerate_ the man’s display of affection to his lover (and vice versa, because _god,_ Taka loves clinging to others and giving them cheap kisses or someshit) and talk to him like a decent human being.

“Heh,” Taka said, his voice suddenly pitching a bit lower, making Toru threw a side glance at him because the midget sounds like that whenever… _whenever_ he’s planning something that they should only be doing in the safety of their _shared bedroom_ , “But you’re still my lover. Don’t sound so grumpy, Toru-san~!”

And then, Taka picked a large strawberry and faced his direction. Toru kept his poker face on, as he subtly reduced the speed of the car, and watch Taka’s _magical seducing shits_ in the corner of his eyes. Nimble, feminine-like fingers held the strawberry as he put it in his mouth in the lewdest manner possible. Toru swallowed hard as Taka bit into the juicy flesh, licking and sucking—creating sounds that should be _fucking illegal_ , going straight to Toru’s groin. Toru was so ready to just park the car in the side lanes and just…just… _I don’t know_ , kiss those red-tinted lips and make Taka regret pulling those crazy acts but then, some of the juice from the strawberry made its way past Taka’s lips, rolling onto his chin and onto the leather seat.

Taka and Toru followed the trail of the pinkish fruit extract until it stained the _once_ immaculate seat.

…

…

Toru gripped the wheel tighter, his jaw tightly clenched as he desperately fight the strong urge to _whack_ Taka on his head, while the vocalist hastily wiped his mouth and the seat with yet another tissue paper while muttering something like “Oh god, oh god, I didn’t mean to! Please don’t kill me, Toru-san! I didn’t mean to ruin your precious car, shit shit fuck, I’ll just pay for it, ne?! ne?!”

He took ten deep breaths to calm his shits or else, he’ll definitely toss the vocalist out of this car— _lovers or not._

…

Then he’ll probably take him back again, because that’s _what_ lovers do, but not without smacking him once or twice. On the head. _Not on his ass_. Well, at least _not in public._

Toru inwardly grins at the weird train of his thoughts.

“Well…” Taka said after a while of pure silence, and after he dispatched all his strawberries, “That trick obviously failed…”

“ _Majestically_ ,” he nodded.

Taka grumbled for a moment before he turned towards him again, “Maa, maybe I should just be simple? Simple is always the best, na?”

_What the fuck are you planning now, you fucking—_

“So, maybe…” he said, licking his lips and smacking them with a loud sound that’s obviously intentional, “Maybe I could just…you know? While you’re driving…” he shrugged.

“Know what?” Toru spat, as he grinded his molars in impatience. Damn, his steering wheel would fucking get _distorted_ if he keeps on gripping it so tightly like this, “I don’t fucking know what you’re talking about.”

Taka let out a soft chuckle at that, like Toru had just delivered the funniest joke of the century before he tilted his head, “Ah, Toru-san, why did I even love someone as _dumb_ as you—,”

“You fucking—,”

“What I’m saying is that,” he smiled at him, all white teeth and bright eyes, “I’ll give you a head while you’re driving.”

…

…

…

“Dude,” he started, glaring at the windshield with all his might, “Taka, _Takahiro_ ,” he said through clenched teeth, making Taka pout and straighten up on his seat like a kid who’s about to receive a beating or scolding, “Why don’t you just fucking sleep, huh? It will be good for your health you know?”

“But I wanna do—,”

“And besides, haven’t you learned your lesson last week, huh?” he spat, emphasizing the word _last week_ that made Taka flinched as if someone hit him with a stick, “All the media shits following you around, remember? What if…what if they see us doing that?”

“I dunno,” Taka sagged on his seat, “Maybe they’ll like it coz hey, there’s two hot guys making out in a moving car!”

“We’re gonna be in the news, _idiot,_ ” Toru sighed and shook his head. It’s not like he wanted to hide it anyway, but Japanese people are conservative so…

“I’m always in the news, _dumbass_ ,” Taka snorted, “From the moment I was born, I’m already in the news so what’s new about that?”

“Right,” he solemnly nodded, not really liking the turn of their conversation. Maybe they should’ve just stayed on the seduction shits because it’s _definitely_ better than having the talk about Taka’s shits with the media these days, “But you said it yourself, you’re gonna be careful since it's not just us four in this band anymore…”

Taka hummed but made no response to that. He just leaned his head on the window, his fingers tapping restlessly on his jean-cladded thigh.

It is not _just_ the four of them— _they also now have Michelle and Kaori-san, they also now have baby Tomato and Kohama-chan_ —anymore. Whatever _path_ they chose, whatever _decisions_ they made, whatever _actions_ they did, it will all reflect not just on them, but to their loved one’s future as well.

But then, the Asada Mai-rumor had to fucking broke out.

It’s not like Toru is affected by it. In fact, he was with Taka when their management told the vocalist about the news on a website. They just woke up, Taka fiddling and muttering curses onto his innocent phone—while he leaned on Toru’s chest. Toru was also there, half-asleep, his hands automatically running themselves through the messy blonde locks of his lover, wondering how Amuse and the media would handle it this time.

And oh, they we’re _totally naked_ under the sheets that day.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“That’s what you get for leaving your keys to girls, idiot,” Toru sleepily mumbled against Taka’s fruity-scented hair. He would love to read more of the article that ruined their peaceful sleep, but his still tired and judging from Taka’s _killer glares_ , it’s probably demeaning and full of lies again.

It’s just a few days after their consecutive shows in Tokyo Dome and he’s still somewhat trying to get back all the energy he lost that day. Taka was the same, albeit he preferred doing it in some spa with his old colleagues or something. If Taka just stayed in their home, or in his unit, seriously and kept still and silent for a day, they won’t be having these rumors first thing in the uh—he glanced at the wall clock pinned over the huge T.V—afternoon.

Wow, they sure slept in huh?

Who would not? After a night of passionate love-making?

Toru snorted at that, fighting off the urge to smirk because Taka would definitely _strangle_ him to death if he dare to smile or laugh in this situation.

“Well sorry for being a gentleman!” Taka said as he snuggled further into his bare chest, the harsh light of his phone blinding the shit out of Toru’s eyes, “She lives so far from Tokyo, ne? And it’s already late when all of us went out of the spa…”

“So you give your keys and make her comfortable in your home,” Toru blandly said as he absent-mindedly scratched the childish doodles-like tattoos littering on his lover’s arms. He never had the desire to have an ink on his body but he sure felt curious and mesmerized by them, so whenever he have the chance, he would always run his fingers over those inks, the pads of his fingertips feeling every _bump_ on Taka’s arm where skin bleeds to ink. It soothes him, especially when Taka would sigh and leaned further to his touches—a feeling of strange satisfaction weaving into his system _. I mean, why bother get tattoos when I have someone who has a shit-ton of it?_

Ehem.

“Right,” Taka nodded without missing a beat, “Then I told her to just leave the keys to the mail box coz I have some important things to do.”

“ _Important things_ ,” he parroted, “In the middle of the night, Taka?”

“Well, would we be fucking in the _middle of the day_ , Toru-san?” he asked, looking up at him with a half-hearted glare. His almond-shaped eyes were squinted, red-rimmed with being abruptly woken up, but Tour can still feel himself getting lost with those wide, deep orbs.

“ _Maa…_ ” he looked at the wall clock again. They had missed breakfast and lunch all together, even his daily session in an exclusive gym, so there’s really nothing to lose anymore, right? He inwardly grinned at that as his hand plunge under the sheets, travelling to Taka’s side making the vocalist gasp and throw dirty, nasty, _perverted_ looks at him, “Would you like _to_?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They made it safe back to Tokyo. After that conversation, Taka went to his usual silent mode and just slept all the way, while Toru is left alone in his thoughts. After dropping the vocalist to his own unit, he went to his own because Taka said that he’ll be meeting Kinoshita-san today.

Toru sighed and went into his own unit, the silence greeting him like a huge, grubby hand. Tomorrow would be Taka’s birthday, _no shit, he’s gonna get older than me again, mou!_

He can still remember the first time they’ve celebrate it together. Well, not exactly just the two of them because Hiro was there, tagging along the entire day but Toru didn’t mind it since he still hasn’t developed any romantic feelings for their vocalist. He gave Taka a pair of arowana fishes at the end of the day, a pathetic attempt to give a proper birthday gift. It was so shitty, now that he’s remembering it, but Taka still kept it until, well, _they died_. Taka was so sad back then, that he even called Toru while his _girlfriend_ was in his unit, asking him to come because Hiroshi and Takashi died. Toru almost slammed the phone down because _who the fuck is Hiroshi and Takashi and why is Taka bawling like hell when there’s an obviously feminine voice panicking in the background?!_

Anyway, they buried the fishes in the nearest park they can find. Well, he don’t know if that’s even legal but the mourning vocalist don’t want to just throw his pet into the dumpster and Toru was so exhausted and sleepless that he just blindly agreed.

_We should’ve just eaten them…_

But those fishes were practically like their _kids—wait, what the fuck_ —so probably not. Besides, the shop owner said that they’re not supposed to be eaten, ne?

_What should I give him this year, though…_

Toru sat on the couch, his mouth pursed as he wracked his brain for something that the vocalist would like. But he has the money and the power to buy every shit he wanted so…

Damn.

Almost 12 years later and Toru is still at lost on what birthday present would make his now-lover ecstatic as fuck.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The party went on for hours. It was attended by mostly of Taka’s friends, a few mutual ones here and there and Toru could safely say that he’s enjoying it. Well, except, _again,_ for the fact that Takeru is here and clinging on Taka a _bit too_ closely than he would like. But since it’s the vocalist’s birthday, he decided not to throw any tantrums at that.

He’s already 29 for god’s sake. He should be _past the age_ when he would bitch out at Taka for hanging out with his close friends, he knows that but whenever Takeru would wrap his arms around the oblivious vocalist, Toru would smile tightly, his hand gripping the glass of beer harder than normal.

After the _sushi party_ , as Tomoya had called it earlier, the drummer and bassist went on their merry way home back to their family. Taka pouted but just nonchalantly shooed them away when they started to whine and rambled about their cute little kids.

And so they went to another place where they could freely drink in a VIP area. It was almost 10 in the evening when Toru deemed that Taka is already _smashed. I mean, he’s already starting to cling on whoever sits beside him like an octopus, gazing at them with half-lidded glazed eyes and smiling as if they’ve given him the entire universe or something._

Also, that “they” pertains to “Takeru-san.”

Huuuuh.

“Come on, Taka,” he said after putting his keys and pack of cigarettes into the pockets of his jacket, “That’s enough, let’s go home.”

His voice leaves no room for argument, even if the vocalist looked up at him with a huge pout on his flustered face, “Buuut _whhhhy_?! We’re only starting to have fun!”

Starting? Toru snorted at that, _You’re already inebriated as fuck, you dumbass!_

“We still have something to do tomorrow, remember?” he said, which is a lie because they’re supposed to have another day off before they start the rehearsals for the Fukuoka leg of their tour, but the others don’t have to know it, “Come on, say goodbye to everybody, nee?”

“Noooo~!” the brat—even if he’s older than me—said before putting his arms around a smirking Takeru, “I still wanna be with everyone!”

“ _Deshou_?!” Takeru agreed, laughing and putting his goddamned hand over Taka’s waist to support the wobbly frame, “We still have two more hours till the end of his birthday, Toru!”

He subtly glare at the actor, whose smile immediately went tight—whether it’s from displeasure or fear, Toru couldn’t give a fuck anymore.

“Heh, maybe, Toru is right after all,” he said, glancing down at Taka’s form with a gentle look on his eyes, “You should rest. You still have two more shows for this tour right?”

“Yesssss, but I don’t wanna!” he said, dumping his flustered face on the black shirt of his best friend—and oh, did Toru wanted to just jump between the two to separate them or something, “I still want to be with my best friend!"

How about your lover, hmmm, Taka? Toru's smiled looks _so fake_ he might bag an award for the most-forced smile category, as he glanced at the look of pure glee on the actor's face. Damn he looked so smug with Taka clinging to him like an obsessive, attention-seeking girlfriend!

"That was so nice, Taka-pin," Takeru said as he brushed the blond locks off Taka's face. Toru swallowed the bitterness creeping into his throat at the sight of that—he _should b_ e the one doing that, caressing Taka so tenderly and whispering soft words into his ears, like what Takeru is doing right now. He _should be_ the one who's supporting Taka's frame, or putting those unruly locks behind his ear.

He should be _the only_ one.

But Taka loves people and people loves him and it's a fact that Toru can't _change_ , can't _challenge_ even if it hurts most of the times. Taka easily gives out hugs and smiles and kisses to almost everyone, making him the target of shits every now and then.

"But you really have to go now," he heard Takeru saying in the background, "I'll handle things here. Come on, look, Toru is getting impatient, too."

Cue Taka's drunken gaze focusing on him. The vocalist stared at him for a moment, his muddled brain probably having a hard time processing his best friend's words, before he finally blinked up at him.

"Ah, that's bad, ne?" he sighed before he gets up on his wobbly legs, "We should go home, na?"

_That's what I’m saying all this time, mou!_ Toru walked forward to support his lover, like any decent _man_ would, but Takeru once again fucked up his plan by taking Taka's arm and put it over his shoulder—like a fucking decent _boyfriend_. Toru was left to scowl across them, while Taka just look at his best friend as if he was some kind of _knight in shining armor_ who will whisk him away from a grumpy, fire-breathing dinosaur known as Yamashita Toru.

"Let me walk you to the exit, okay?"

"Ah, you're so nice, Takeru!" Taka sighed before he called out to the others and told them that they will be heading out first. He thanked them for making his 30th birthday so fun and memorable, and everyone jokingly sobbed at his heart-warming speech—which could be really _tear-jerking_ if he's not just hanging on Takeru's shoulder and hiccupping every after three words or something. He was then greeted and patted for the last time before they went to the hallway leading to the parking area.

"I'll get the car," Toru muttered, leaving the two at the door. His mind is reeling, he's too exhausted but they still have to go to a place...since he planned it just for today. Just for Taka's birthday...

But said Takahiro is already a drunken mess, and he would just definitely forget about it when he wakes up tomorrow. Besides, he already had a great birthday party just a few moments ago so maybe...maybe he doesn’t need Toru's gift for him anymore.

_But he had always wanted to see it, right..?_ Toru opened the car and went inside. He started the engine and maneuvered it out of the slot, and towards the exit.

And today would be the last day of its peak so...

He sighed and moved out of the driver's seat to get Taka—finally—from the actor.

"Time to say goodbye to your _best friend_ , Taka," he said.

"You don't have to sound so _bitter_ , Toru," the actor retorted before he faced the vocalist, "So, see you the next time we're both free, ne?"

"Just come into my house like the _old days_ , mou," Taka smiled before he slowly walked towards Toru and fucking leaned on his shoulder like he's some _random wall_ and not actually existing there, having to witness the two display their fucking affection to each other, "I'll cook for you, na?"

"No," Toru said at the same time Takeru responds with a gleeful, "Sure!"

They exchanged blank looks at each other.

"Cool!" Taka exclaimed, totally oblivious at the sparks and lighting and cackling of air between Toru and Takeru, before he raised his arms towards the direction of the actor, beckoning him to come closer, "Come and lemme give you a goodbye kiss, Takeru-saaaan~!"

Both Toru and Takeru probably expected the vocalist to just do the usual—a hug and some soft, chaste peck on the cheeks—but damn, both of the men almost had their eyes popped out of their respective sockets when Taka lunged for the actor and mashed their lips together. Toru was so taken aback at the sight of his lover kissing another person—well, he had seen it before, _tens of times_ actually but it was different! They're still not in a committed, exclusive relationship back then!—that the kiss went on full 5 seconds before he finally had the resolve _to fucking rip_ Taka away from Takeru—who's also shell-shocked by the way.

"What the fuck!" he growled at the vocalist, who just blinked up at him, his brain probably got smashed on his skull at the sudden movement, " _What the fuck_?!? I thought you're done with whatever you have with him years ago?!"

"We did!" Taka reasoned out, his brows slowly furrowing in genuine confusion, "That's just my usual kiss so don't go losing your shits, Toru-san~"

_Don't go losing my shits?!_

_How can I not lose my fucking shits when my lover is kissing another man?!_ Kissing Someone from his past, someone who almost ripped them apart years ago, huh?!

It's his birthday, his mind reminded him, _don't ruin his special day._

"Hey, give Taka some slack would you—," Takeru visibly winced at the sharp glare he threw at him, but he immediately recovered and just put an uneasy smile on his lips, "he's drunk and no matter how it _sucks to admit thi_ s, he probably won't do that if he's stone cold sober so don't get too hard on him, okay?"

_Don't fucking tell me what to do with my lover!_

Toru wanted to hiss that out, but it's getting late and he really don't want to get their relationship even worse than it already is so he just sighed and grabbed Taka's shoulder to guide him into the backseat of the car. No way in hell that he'll allow this drunk old man sitting beside him in the front coz _god knows how many minutes_ it'll take before the vocalist would strip off his seatbelt and fumble on the buckles ofToru's belt.

Taka obediently allowed himself to be man-handled and strapped with a seatbelt. He waved a lazy hand to Takeru's direction and blew a kiss before Toru slammed the door shut. He then faced the actor with hiss usual cold, dead eyes but with more open hostility at the moment.

"Thanks for being with him in his day," he said, almost spitting out every words. Takeru put his hands into the pocket of his jeans as he nodded, a small smile playing on his lips, "He had always said that he misses you over the months or someshit. You're kinda busy these days with movies, right? So thanks for giving some time to spend with him..." Toru scratched the back of his neck at his pathetic attempt on making a decent conversation with this man. He wonder on why is he even trying to drag their conversation for longer when both of them are perfectly aware at the animosity between them.

“Don’t mention it,” Takeru waved a dismissive hand, “You know that just one word from Taka-pin and I would be running to his side, ne?”

Toru growled at that and after saying another thanks and a small goodbye he finally went back into the car and drove out of the parking space. He sighed, breathing in relief as they finally went on their way their next destination.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Uh… _wow_ …” Taka said as Toru practically dragged his wobbly frame into the suite of the hotel. Bringing a drunken Takahiro here was a fucking pain in the ass, and if he didn’t just promised the man a chance to see the Cherry Blossoms this year, he won’t even dream of…arranging stuffs to make it happen.

“You bring us to a…a _love hotel?”_ the vocalist’s brows knitted in genuine confusion, “Why can’t we just fuck at your unit?”

He kicked the door closed behind them as he trudged towards the spacious living area and unceremoniously dumped the light body of the older man. Taka made a cute “ _oof_!” sound before he settled on the soft cushions of the sofa.

“I already told you for a _million times,_ I didn’t brought you to a love hotel to fuck...”

“So this is actually a love hotel?”

“What?” Toru massaged the bridged of his nose—counting one to ten to prevent himself from just…pouncing at their vocalist, to kiss or punch him or someshit—anything to wipe that stupid look on his face, mou!—, “This is not a love hotel! Why would I even bring you to one?!”

“Uhm…oh, I don’t know,” Taka shrugged, “to _fuck_?”

Jesus _fucking_ Christ.

“Right,” he conceded as he padded towards the floor to ceiling window of the suite. He had paid over 60, 000 yen for this room just for a few hours of staying and spent another few hundred thousand to extend the duration of—, “but this is not a love hotel. Remember my promise after the Tokyo show?”

Taka slowly blinked at him, his eyes watching as his hand grabbed the thick curtains covering the window, “I don’t know…you promise a lot of things you know?”

He gritted his teeth, “But I made sure to fulfill them, right?”

“Uh-huh,” Taka haughtily said, “Like the one when you said that I won’t sing while looking down anymore? Yeah,” he nodded, “You totally did it.”

What.

“Yeah, sure…Just…just come here ne?” he asked, but Taka childishly crossed his arms over his chest so he doesn’t really have any choice but to  grab the curtain and pull it open—revealing the expanse of illuminated Sakura trees below them.

Taka gasped, his eyes blown wide, as he sluggishly rose to his feet and almost run towards him—

“Oh _fucking_ —don’t crash on the glass idiot—,” he said as he hugged the vocalist from behind, preventing him from running head on against the fixed glass panel. The older chuckled as he wobbled to lean back on his chest.

“Eh?!” Taka planted his face onto the cold glass, his eyes wide despite the obvious drunken look on it, “Whoaaaaah... _Kirei na_ …”

Below them is a huge garden filled with trees and some hundred cherry blossoms which are still in full bloom even if it’s already mid-April. If it’s not for the lights coming from the tall buildings around the area, you will not believe that you’re still in the middle of Tokyo because of the dozens and dozens of trees surrounding the hotel. This room is on the highest floor, offering a spectacular view of the foliage and the man-made lakes beneath them— _it costs a lot too, damn_ —but that’s not the reason why he booked this suite for the two of them.

It’s not to have a _birthday sex_ either.

It’s because of the pretty view of Sakura trees below them, the white-pink blossoms were brightened up by thousands of lights, as they surround an ancient three-tiered pagoda. Toru doesn’t give a fuck at the historical structure but it certainly did add on the majestic vista, huh?

He could’ve have just…drove into Meguro River and see those Sakura trees forming an arch over the canal but the peak of the bloom of the trees there was over. Besides, there would be a shit-ton of people walking along the river banks and that’s not a good place to, _you know_ , have a romantic walk or something.

Speaking of romantic walk, Toru can still vividly remembered that one time— _years and years ago_ —when he was feeling guilty as fuck after kissing a drunk Taka—who, by the way, is still drunk at the moment—the other day. He decided that he will go to Osaka and…take a long, long walk to clear his mind or someshit but Taka suddenly showed up in his doorstep, begging Toru to take him with him.

They ended up walking through the entire narrow street along the “Fake” river bank, ate yakitori and drank some free beer before they went on…telling their wrong assumptions about each other. It was blissful, the way Toru remembers it. He can still recall Taka’s face when he said that the kiss was not disgusting, _that Toru is_ not disgusting—that it had felt _right_ , that it had felt _warm, perfect_ —that it had felt _good_. That he hadn’t hate Toru for that and god if it wasn’t one of the _sweetest_ memories of his younger years…

Anyway, Taka is still so mesmerized as he put his palms over the glass, as if to take a closer look at the seemingly pink trees below them. The vocalist had always bugged him about going to a hanami but they have busy schedules, Taka has a lot of friends to go out with, and the mere fact that you should be out in the public to properly enjoy a cherry blossom viewing party makes it so difficult to fulfill.

“I’ve always wanted to go to the _hanami_ …” he mumbled, his breath fogging up the glass across him.

Toru, _naturally_ , felt offended at that.

“Well, sorry for not being able to—,”

Taka suddenly pushed himself off the glass wall, as he completely lean back on him. His hands automatically made their way on the vocalist’s hips to steady him and not…bang his skull open on some random hard surfaces.

“Careful—,”

“But,” Taka arched his head, his nose tickling the fine hairs on his neck as he spoke against his suddenly feverish skin, “But _yozakura_ is also good…It’s so pretty,” he slowly mumbled out those words, rough and low—exactly how the way he sounds after waking up, after having a mind-blowing sex, after getting his throat sore for giving his best in their shows. “Thanks for this, Toru-san…”

He then smiled, beamed up at him—like a kid who just got his newest toy—and Toru felt like being blown to pieces. It’s kinda _exaggerated and dramatic_ but…but having Taka here…a happy, satisfied Taka in his arms…

Damn.

He raised a hand to grab the vocalist’s jaw, tilting it to mash their lips in a slow, passionate, loving kiss, just in time when the clock strikes midnight.

It is indeed pretty, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhhhh lame lame OMFG why did I even posted this gaaaah.
> 
> Anyways.  
> -I don't know the name of Ryota's niece, but I think it was mentioned in the Zankyou Reference Tour Documentary?  
> -I don't know Baby Tomato and Kohama-chan's name, or any shit, actually, about them and their mothers. I'm not even sure if Tomoya's wife is named Kaori??  
> -Toru's love for having long drives is from the Manchester Special of Monster Rock, if I'm not mistaken.  
> -The hotel mentioned in the story is real, it's the Hotel Chinzanso Tokyo.  
> -"Yozakura" is the term for viewing Cherry Blossoms at night. Meguro River, which was used in DREAMERS, is so fucking famous for this.
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize for any incoherency. And errors too~!
> 
> Please tell me what you think, tho~!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
